Game of Life
by aquahazel
Summary: What happens when a popular and wellknown triplet sister, thinks she has it all, and gets the rug pulled from out from under her, and only storm clouds follow?


Look at me; Look at you:

_Reference: This concerns five sisters. Triplets and a sister who came right behind, and another sister who came right behind her. The parents have been busy! They are all involved in their own lives, and may no longer live together, but all live in the same community and see each other regularly. Dynasti, the oldest triplet, is the only one that is married, about four months ago now._

Ocean narrows her eyes as she enters her sister Skyy's home. She did not particularly care for the person that her youngest sister Skyy and her middle sister Brooke were talking with. She was a good friend of her triplet sister Dynasti's, and in fact, Ocean could not figure out for the life of her, why the girl was there, in the first place.

"Hey, sis," Her sister Brooke greeted her with a big grin.

Ocean did not feel like responding, seeing Dynasti's friend there sort of put her in bad spirits. She had wanted to talk with her sister's about how insecure she had been feeling recently with her boyfriend, but with Dynasti's friend Donna there, she would not be discussing anything with them, anytime soon. So instead of answering her sister, she only hugged her.

Brooke was very sensitive, and loved to hug other people. Therefore she got a warm feeling inside when her sister was hugging her.

"When last have you heard from your stuck-up sister, Dynasti?" Donna asks Ocean, out of the blue.

Ocean, Starr and Gretel had a very close-knit relationship and bond. If you talk about one of them, you may as well be talking about all three of them. It was how they always saw things. Now Donna was smiling when she asked Ocean that question, but Ocean was not smiling back with her: "Excuse me?" She looks at her sister as though to ask: 'who is this specimen?' "You can't be speaking to me! I know that she's not!" Ocean let go of her sister's embrace and walks away, toward the kitchen.

"You bitch," Skyy spoke up playfully, but Donna expected that. Those sisters always seemed to stick together, right or wrong, and the two younger ones always took the side of their triplets.

"What's wrong with her?" Donna asks them, trying to be innocent when she asks so that nobody would get the wrong idea: "I only wanted to know,"

"Why would you ask her that question in that way and you know that she would get pissed off?" Brooke, the bridge between the triplets' relationship and the outside world, asks Donna. She was trying to get her to understand why Ocean would be feeling upset with her.

"But it's true! After your sister got married, got the extra-nice car and the huge mansion, nobody hears from her, anymore! We have a friend dilemma- our friend can't eat anything without feeling the need to throw up, and she think one hundred and five pounds is obese, and we want your sister involved with all of this, and she does not have time-" Donna starts.

"Wait a minute. My sister is a newly-wed, and you heard the sermon! They need to take this first year, and concentrate on each other and making their marriage work. She doesn't need to worry about her friends right now," Skyy shrugs her shoulders. It seemed to Donna that Skyy was indirectly telling her not to bother Dynasti with petty friend issues.

"Wrong Skyy," Donna tells her, wondering if Skyy meant what she said. _How would she ever keep her friends with that attitude? Or was it her over-protective love and the way she always seemed to act as though her sisters were right with whatever they did?_ Either way, she had the wrong idea: "She had her friends before she was married, and she still will have them if her marriage ever dissolves,"

"Well, let's not speak like that," Brooke speaks up quickly: "She and Will are going to be together forever,"

"Okay, right, but she still needs to make time for us," Donna presses on.

"She asks about you guys when we talk with her," Skyy tells her, with just a hint of an attitude. _I love you Skyy, but you can be such a ditz at times._ Donna paces herself, before she responds:

"And that makes up for her not calling us," Donna asks Skyy, in a sarcastic manner.

"Donna, it's nothing personal, but she doesn't even have time for us-" Brooke had started to speak up, but blushes very deeply when she was given a quick glance by Skyy, who was making her feel as though she were saying too much: "and anyway, you know how newly-weds are," Brooke let her voice drift off.

Donna had no idea if Dynasti was having problems in her marriage, but whatever it was, she may not hear it right then, but it was bound to surface soon. She would just have to keep hanging around. Right then, though, she would leave. She had a feeling that Ocean would really appreciate that.


End file.
